I Do
by Llamas Are Sexy
Summary: Naru somehow tricks Mai into marrying him, and is quite surprised when she wants a divorce. Against his better judgement, he prolongs SPR's new case, putting the life of an innocent little boy, and his new wife, at stake.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naru has a very special job for Mai.**

**Disclaimer:** I love ghost hunt, but I will NEVER be able to claim it as my own work. I am a writer. Not a Manga Genius.

* * *

"Mai."

"No."

"Mai, be reasonable."

"No."

"You work for me. You do the jobs I assign you."

"Not this time. Ask Masako." Mai said. Naru sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes at the thought of asking Hara Masako to do this one job.

"I cannot. She would get too into it and the clients would become suspicious." Naru replied. Mai sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes as she turned the page in her text book. Naru was sitting across from her, on the other couch, as she was trying to do her homework. She'd previously finished the work that Naru had assigned her to do, and so she decided to get started on it. Normally, she would be ok with Naru's presents around, but at this specific moment in time, Mai was kind of hoping he'd shut up and go away.

Right. Like that was going to happen.

"Then hire someone randomly because I'm not doing it." Mai suggested.

"I have to meet with the clients in one hour. Just do it."

"It's too short notice, Naru." Mai turned another page, ignoring the scowling look Naru was sending her.

"I would've told you sooner had I expected you to react in a dignified way."

"If you had told me sooner, I'd have acted the way I am now. My answer is still no." Mai said. She didn't think that it would turn into an argument. In fact, she expected Naru to kind of threaten her and, if she still refused, leave her alone.

But _noooo_.

He was still pestering her.

Honestly, Mai was starting to understand how Naru felt whenever they argued.

"Please, Mai?" Naru asked suddenly in a soft voice.

Mai's head snapped up. Her wide, brown eyes stared at Naru in shock as he avoided her gaze. She noticed that his cheeks had a slight pink tinge to them, and that he was almost...

...Pouting...

At this realization, Mai busted out laughing. It was _too_ much to see the Poker Faced Naru look like a _child _for once.

Naru, on the other hand, felt just the opposite of Mai's humor. In fact, he felt as though his ego had just been deflated.

"I'm glad you find this funny." he muttered under his breath. Mai wiped a tear away from her eyes and hiccuped as she tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry," she giggled, "it's just...oh, I don't know what it is that was so funny. It was just so cute."

Naru felt his temperature rise a little bit, but tried to keep his cheeks from becoming anymore inflamed then they already were.

"Well? Do you accept?" he asked. Mai blinked, and then smiled.

"Sure." she said.

**TBC**

**RxR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Naru has a very special job for Mai.**

**Disclaimer:** I love ghost hunt, but I will NEVER be able to claim it as my own work. I am a writer. Not a Manga Genius.

* * *

"You. Lied." Mai said through clenched teeth.

Currently, she was standing in the lobby of a small chapel, which was in the building that was supposedly haunted. So far, Mai could see nothing out of the ordinary.

Aside from the sight of Naru in a tuxedo.

She looked down at her own attire and sighed in frustration.

Once Mai learned what the _real_ job was, she had absolutely refused to go along with it. Naru, feeling that they were wasting time, had called Ayako and Madoka for back up. One was to restrain Mai while the other had dressed her in the chosen outfit.

Which, Mai noted, she had been blind folded so she couldn't see it.

Until now.

She was wearing a sleeveless dress that came down just below her knees, panty hose, and white heels. In her right hand was a bouquet, and on her head was a crown woven from white lilies.

Mai was in a wedding dress. The kind that women would wear if they were in Las Vegas, getting eloped.

"I didn't lie." Naru said, looking at his watch. "I simply didn't tell you the truth."

"_That is still lying!"_ Mai seethed. Naru rolled his eyes.

"He didn't lie to you, honey," Madoka said, smiling sweetly, "he simply didn't tell you the whole story."

"Why not?" Mai whined. Madoka looked at naru, as did Mai.

"You didn't ask." he stated.

It took everything in Ayako AND Madoka's power to hold Mai back from attacking Naru as he walked over to Lin.

"Is everything ready?" Naru asked. Lin nodded.

A moment of silence passed between them (with the exception of Mai's cursing: "Damn you to hell Naru! I _WILL _get you back for this!).

"You should have told her everything, Naru." Lin said quietly.

"I suppose. It probably would've been a lot easier."

"Why didn't you?"

Naru stayed quiet as his mind remembered back to a few days ago...

_Naru gad just gotten off the phone with a client from a small church down town. He'd accepted their case (though he didn't really know why). Apparently, the wife of the minister didn't want him to know that she suspected their building of being haunted, so she told their daughter instead. Their daughter called Naru asking for help._

_Naru accepted._

_And he didn't know why._

_But what he DID know was that he had to come up with a good cover as not to invite suspicion from the minister._

_And then it came to him._

_Naru stood up, grabbing the files from his desk, and left his office._

_"Mai. Tea." he said as he sat down across from the working girl. She was concentrating so hard on organizing the files he'd given her, he didn't think she heard him._

_"Mai."_

_"Yeah, in a minute. I'm almost finished." she said and placed two files in their correct pile, then she put them in a box to her right. "Ok. I'm done."_

_Mai got up and went into the kitchenette to prepare his cup of tea._

_"Mm. Mai. I have a new case that we will be starting on first thing tomorrow." He called out to her, and opened up the folder in his lap. He heard her drop something in the kitchen._

_"What? So suddenly?" she asked, reappearing into the room with a tray. Naru gave a slight nod as she placed his cup down in front of him._

_"Lin, do you–"_

_"No thank you, Taniyama-chan."Lin cut her off. Mai blinked._

_"Um. Ok." she said, and sat down across from Naru. "What is this case?"_

_"There is a wedding chapel near here that is supposedly haunted. It doesn't seem too bad, from what the client told me, but I would still like to check into it." Naru said. Mai froze._

_"Uh. Wait. Is this Chapel on the corner of Saizo and Deiku?" Mai asked._

_"Yes. You know of it?"_

_"Yeah. My friend's parents own it."_

_It's a small world after all._

_"Yes. Well. We will be going under cover on this case. Your friend's mother didn't want her husband to know. So this is all secret."_

_"I can't do it. He would know my face, and know who I am. Then he'd ask me what I was doing and I can NOT lie to that man. Whenever I do, he finds out, and reprimands me. He goes on, and on, and on. I'm not doing it."_

_"That is no excuse."_

_"Ask Lin." Mai then said._

_The tapping of the keyboard in the other room stopped, filling the entire lobby with silence._

_"That was very stupid. Even for you."_

_"You just insulted me twice!"_

_"Glad you caught it."_

_The tapping resumed._

_"Whatever. Now, I'm really not doing it."_

_"Mai."_

_"No."_

_"Mai, be reasonable."_

_"No."_

...Basically, Naru just gave Mai a summary of what was going on. He didn't lie.

Really.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss this." Naru said. Lin rolled his eyes.

"So," Mai said (after Madoka and Ayako calmed her down a bit) "How is this going to work?"

"You, and I are just a distraction while Matsuzaki-san performs the exorcism. Lin will be there with her as she performs it, to monitor everything." Naru turned to Madoka who was standing happily beside Lin, with a huge smile on her face. "You don't have a purpose for being here."

"Yes I do." she insisted. "I am the witness."

"The–what?" Mai said.

"The witness. Without me, this fake wedding would seem, well, _fake _and the minister would become suspicious."

"But, that's what I thought Suki-chan was for..?" Mai said. Madoka giggled.

"In this case, there will need to be two witnesses."

"But what about the Minister himself, and his wife?" Ayako asked. Madoka nudged her.

"They don't count as they are not at liberty to speak about private matters. If they do, they could be sued."

"Which reminds me. Naru, I am suing you." mai said confidently.

"For?"

"Well. I don't exactly know yet. But I _am _suing you."

"Good luck with that."

It was then that the client stuck her head through the doors.

"Mai-chan," she said, "my husband is just about ready. Are you?"

"I guess. I mean I don't really have a choice." Mai muttered, and nodded. Naru exited the lobby through the doors, and followed the client. Lin and Ayako turned and went down the hall where everything was set up. Mai was left standing in lobby with Madoka.

"I can't do this. I really can't." Mai said, shaking her head. Madoka pulled Mai into a hug.

"Don't worry. It's just...pretend..." she said, then let go. She sent Mai one last look before going after Naru.

Mai was left all alone.

"If I wanted to, I could just turn around and leave." Mai said to herself. She then smacked her hand to her head.

"But I won't because then Naru would kill me." she said. Mai put her ear against the door, and waited for the music to start.

"Are we all ready?" the minister asked. He looked at his daughter and his wife, who nodded, then at Naru and Madoka, who nodded.

"Ok then. Let's begin."

Then the music started.

Mai pushed the doors open and entered the room. All eyes were on her.

She gulped.

As she walked slowly down the isle, she felt her heart pumping more and more. She was so sure that everyone else in the room could hear it as well as she did. The blood rushing through her veins seemed to scald her.

Bride Jitters.

Sheesh.

Mai took another deep breath as she came to a stop next to Naru.

"Oh, Mai. You look so beautiful." The minister said. Mai smiled and uttered a small "Thank you."

"Though I still think you are too young to marry, I suppose eighteen years old is old enough to make your own decisions. Let's just hope you are making the right one."

Naru, though he would never admit it, and doesn't even want to admit it to himself, felt insulted.

The minister leaned in towards Mai. "Now, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I...well. Yeah, I supposed." Madoka nudged Mai in the back. "I mean, of course I'm sure!"

The minister narrowed his eyes, and then sighed. Pulling back away from Mai he said, "Very well. Let' begin."

* * *

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. It was over pretty quick." Ayako said, walking beside Lin. He nodded.

"Yes. I'm impressed with your abilities."

"Really now."

"Yes. I wasn't expecting much since you haven't done a lot in the past except on that one case when we were with that family by the sea."

"Was that an insult or what?"

"It's whatever you want it to be. What are you doing?" Lin suddenly asked. Ayako stopped and stared at him.

"What–"

"You can't go in there just yet. They aren't finished. It would seem very suspicious and Naru would get angry."

Ayako looked in front of her, and saw that she was, indeed, about to enter te wedding ceremony. She quickly retracted her arm from the handle as if it had burned her.

"Oh. Right, right. I wasn't thinking. But, you know, I do want to see what's going on in there."

"We shouldn't."

"Oh come on, Lin-san! Aren't you in the least curious as to how they will handle the kiss?"

Lin had to admit, that he was thinking about that for some time.

"I suppose a small look wouldn't do any harm."

"Oh yeah..."

Ayako cracked the door open and looked inside. Lin was hovering just above her.

* * *

"And now, if you would please, the rings." The minister said. Suki presented the rings to Naru, he took them from her palm, and handed one to Mai. Mai held out her left hand and Naru slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Mai did the same.

"And now, with the power invested in Me by the City of Tokyo, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

_Please, can we just skip the kiss?_ Mai begged.

"You may now kiss the bride."

_Guess not._

Knowing beforehand that Mai would freak out, Naru took the initiative (he always does) by reaching down and placing his hand on her cheek. Then he lowered his head and placed his lips on hers.

Madoka counted to five (in Mississippi seconds, of course), before Naru pulled away. Mai was so shocked that had stopped breathing.

"Congratulations, Sweetie. You are now Mrs. Kazuya Shibuya." she said.

"Oh my..." was all Mai was able to get out.

The next two weeks went by pretty slowly for Mai. Every time she saw Suki at school, Suki would tease her mercilessly, causing Mai to turn flaming red. Even Ayako and Lin (!) Teased her about it. (Well, not really Lin. Usually he would chuckle whenever Mai turned red.)

"So, when's the honeymoon?" Ayako would always ask, and then laugh as Mai swatted at her.

Madoka, though, was the worst.

"How many kids should I be expecting to spoil?"

And Naru acted like he was ok with it.

Good Grief.

But of course, everything took a turn for the worse when Naru accepted another case, and everyone was called in for the Job.

Mai had expected Ayako to spill the beans but it was someone totally unexpected.

"I'm not sure it should go there." Mai said, as they were setting up their base room in the five-star hotel. Naru ignored her as usual.

"Naru, I'm serious. We'd have more space if it went over there."

"The monitor get's a better reading over here, Mai."

"But–"

"Don't worry about it."

"BUT–"

And it was then that Naru kissed her.

Just as everyone came walking in the room.

Surprise, Surprise, it was the monk who shocked the two apart (or rather, pulled Mai away from Naru).

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, yelling in Naru's face. Naru didn't even blink.

"Please try to control yourself, Bou-san." Naru said, turning around and marking things off his clipboard. "Besides, why shouldn't I kiss her? She is my wife."

Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Lin and Madoka.

"What? But, how? I mean, when...why?" Takigawa could barely get the words out.

"On our last case. You weren't needed for it, so we didn't call you." Naru explained.

"You're lying!" Mai wailed. "You _have _to be." She turned to Madoka. "You said it was all Pretend!"

"I thought it was all pretend too!" Ayako chimed in. She was just as surprised as anyone else.

"Yes. For Suki and her mother. For everyone else, it was very real." Madoka said. "I thought you understood. And I thought YOU knew." she directed to Ayako, who only shrugged.

"How could I understand that when you were so cryptic about it?" Mai demanded. This couldn't be happening. It COULDN'T!

She really was Mrs. Kazuya Shibuya.

Mai fainted.

The last thing he heard was Takigawa's voice:

"If your first born is a son, name him after me,'kay?"

**Please review and tell me if you want me to continue on with this.**

**RxR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I would love to claim rights to the Manga and Anime. But I have no money to be fined of for infringement. So, I don't own, you no sue. Deal?

* * *

After getting over the shock that she really was Mrs. Kazuya Shibuya, Mai did her best to make damn sure she didn't come face to face with Naru for quite a while. Whenever he came into the room, she would not look at him, and would concentrate on whatever was in front of her. Whenever he asked for tea, she forced Lin to deliver it to him. Lin wasn't really too happy about being pulled away from his work, but he did feel sorry for Mai and sort of guilty that everyone knew she was getting married, except for her, so he usually obliged.

It was on the day they had gotten another case that Mai was forced to face Naru again. There was no way she could get out of it, seeing as how the case revolved around a child.

And everyone knew how good she was with kids.

They started like any other time. Mai had just entered the SPR office, only to find Naru sitting on the couch where she usually sat during the day. Mai looked in the direction of Lin's office, and saw that the Chinese man was, as always, sitting at his desk, typing on the computer

"Mai. Tea." Came Naru's regular order. Mai nodded and went into the kitchenette to ready the tea. When she reemerged into the room, she finally noticed someone sitting across from Naru. Mai looked down at her tray and counted only two cups. She had planned on having some tea herself, but seeing as there was a client, she knew better.

"Please continue, Li-san." Naru said. Mai stood next to the couch staring at the new client. A women with short black hair, light brown eyes, and a beauty mark just below her left eye.

She was very beautiful. To Mai, she seemed familiar...

"Thank you. Now, I said a few things earlier, but I feel I need to reiterate them now that... your assistant? Has joined us." Li said.

"That's really not necessary."

Li smiled at Naru, and then smiled at Mai, who in turn, smiled. "Hello Taniyama-san."

When she spoke, realization overtook Mai.

"Hello Li-san. How are you?" Mai inquired. Li waved a hand.

"So-so. I could be better. Should I explain now?" Li asked. Mai could tell Naru wanted to say something, so she sat down next to him.

"Yes, please."

"You two know one another?" Naru cut in quickly. Mai nodded, as did Li.

"Fanren Li. She is related to one of my neighbors. We have met a few times before." Mai relayed. Naru nodded his head, and then turned his attention back to Li.

"As you were saying?"

"Yes, well, My name is Fanren Li, and I originate from Hong Kong China. I am a college student that was chosen to study abroad, and I am currently living with a host family."

"Really? That's great! Wait, why aren't you staying with Mirashima-san?" Mai wanted to know.

"Mai." Naru said firmly.

"No, it's alright, Shibuya-san." Li looked at Mai. "I honestly thought you knew. Hotou went to his mother's to take of her. She has fallen ill. He's actually been gone for a few days now."

"So, that's why I haven't seen him lately... He owes me one free dinner." Mai said. Li smiled at her young friend while at the same time, she noted the Dark... er expression her employer put on.

_Interesting... _

"Please, if you would." Naru said, politely urging her to get back to her story.

"Right, of course. No time for small talk. Well, my host family lives in a hotel, free of charge, seeing as how they own it. They live on the top floor, and I live one the level below them. A strange arrangement, yes?"

"Oh, definitely." Mai chirped.

"Well, Yoshikate-san, the Mother in my host family, received a call from her husband, who is in New York on business, and asked me to watch over their son while she went to her husband in New York."

"Why didn't she ask a maid? I mean, they're rich right? It makes a lot of sense." Mai said thoughtfully, unaware of the glare she was receiving from her boss, although a chill ran up her spine_ ("Is the A/C on or is it just me?")_.

"True, but it was short notice. She left only a few hours after receiving the call. Since I was technically living with them, she figured it'd be easier for everyone if I just watched him."

"Oh. Ok, go on."

"Before she left, she told me to watch over him carefully, as strange occurrences had been happening for quite a while. I simply thought she meant prank phone calls, or unordered food arriving. But later that same night I understood what she meant. When the boy was asleep, I sat out in the living room studying for a test I have on Friday. As I read, I heard a strange moaning sound. I ignored it, but then I heard it again, so naturally I thought it was the boy. I checked up on him, but he was fast asleep, so brushed it off. Then when I sat back down, I heard it again, louder, and then I heard a woman scream and then all the lights went out for exactly five minutes. When they came back on, there was a message on the wall. It made no sense to me." Li finished.

"What was it? The message?" Naru inquired.

"I could understand it, but I misunderstood it at the same time. It said 'He Will Pay!'. I quickly got the boy and left the room. I went down to my original room, and put him back to bed. We have been there ever since. I go up every now and then to look in on things. The lights flicker whenever I do, and the message is still on the wall."

"I see." Naru said shortly. He tapped his chin with his index finger as if contemplating the steps needed for this case.

Mai knew that gesture.

"Naru, should I call everyone?" She asked. Li's eyes brightened as she sat up straighter.

"So you'll take the case, then?"

Naru nodded firmly. "We'll take the case."

"Aha...hahahaha...ha. Hey, uh, Naru? What about rooms?" Mai inquired.

"We will be in a hotel, Mai."

"Yeah, but, I'm gonna go out on a whim here and say that the Yoshikate's don't know about this. They are the only one's would be authorized to spare any extra rooms." Mai said. Naru felt a blow to his ego as Mai said that. Wondering why he didn't think about that first, he said, "I'm sure it would be alright if they were contacted."

"I tried. To contact them, I mean. They were always busy, or they weren't in. I explained everything to the hotel Manager though. He said he'd be able to spare two rooms." Li said. "Is that alright?"

"No."

"Yes."

Mai looked at Naru. "What do you mean yes? There won't be enough places for everyone to sleep, and Masako get's oh, so testy whenever she finds she has to sleep on the floor. Most of the time, I end up sleeping on the floor, which I don't appreciate." Mai said grimly.

Naru, of course, ignored her completely. "The name of the hotel, please?"

"Sakura Balcony."

"A Five star hotel. Mai, there will be plenty of room." Naru said. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was just making sure everything was alright."

"You should learn not to worry so much. Stop being so doubtful."

"I wasn't being doubtful, I was just checking!"

"There is no reason to raise your voice."

"Ah, if I may interrupt for a moment." Li said, politely trying to interrupt the banter

"I'm not raising my voice!"

"You just did so."

"Uh, excuse me..." Li tried again.

"You don't have to be such a jerk all the time, Naru. Would it kill you to be pleasant every once in a while?"

"Yes."

Li took a deep breath and then, "ThemanagersaidthatifmoreroomswereneededthatallIhadtodowasaskhim."

Mai looked at their client. "Um..what?"

Li took another deep breath. "The manager said that if more rooms were needed that all I had to do was ask him."

"Oh." Mai said. She felt thoroughly ridiculous. "Problem solved."

"Well, if that's all, I'll be going now." Li stood up and straightened her clothes. "It was good seeing you again, Taniyama-san. I will see you all at the hotel tomorrow, then?"

"You will."Naru confirmed.

"Alright. Peace." Li held up to fingers and then exited the room.

Silence. Mai and Naru sat side by side on the couch. Naru was going over the information he had just taken down, and Mai was trying to figure out what to say next.

_Well... now is as good of a time as any... _"Speaking of _marriage_..."

Naru didn't look up. "Who's speaking of marriage?"

"Mm, no one. But now that you _mention_ it, I would like to discuss, um, _ours."_

"Mai, now is really not the time."

"Then when exactly do you think we could talk about this? It's been maybe, two weeks since our _ceremony_ and nothing has been done." Mai said.

Naru didn't say anything and silence once again enveloped them both. Neither of them noticed that the tapping of Lin's keyboard has come to a halt.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"I want a divorce."

_Holy crap, holy crap, oh shiitake mushrooms, I said it. I said it, oh my GOD I said it! Holy crap, what happens now? Am I going to die? Be struck by lightening? Oh my GOD, Naru, SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!_

"_No."_

"_What?!"_

"I said no. Divorces are messy, ugly things that put people into bad situations. We don't have the time for anything like that."

"_Please._ Naru, shut up." that was the first anyone had ever told him to shut up, and in the back of her mind, Mai knew she was going to pay for it later, but she was too angry at the moment to really think about what was coming out of her mouth. "We have been married for a while. All of last week we didn't have anything to do. You could've brought in the divorce papers, we could have signed it, and this would all have been over and done with by now. No mess, no ugly, no nothing."

"Well," Naru said, thinking carefully about his next sentence. "There's nothing we can do about it at the moment."

"Exactly, which is why, when we get back from this case, I'll bring in the papers and everything can be done with."

Mai, at that moment, was mentally kicking herself in the butt.

_What are you doing?! You love this guy! Why would you pass up an opportunity like this?!_

Because Naru doesn't really like me, and our last case was just a mistake that became a reality.

_So, live that reality!_

Who wants to be in a relationship like that?

_But you'd get to be near him everyday!_

I already am. Nothing will change and he can go back to being a totally hot bastard.

"Besides," Mai said without realizing, "I have a date tonight and though it would be considered cheating since we're married, it's really not."

And with that Mai gathered the tray and the teacups, stood up and went into the kitchenette.

Naru, on the other hand, was absolutely sure he had just been shot.

The typing in the other room slowly resumed.

* * *

I know Mai seems a little OOC in this chapter, but that's because she has her mind set on a divorce. Her real intention is to end a loveless marriage before either of them get's hurt ( she doesn't want to feel like a burden to naru). So YAH!. And Li is funny.

Until next time.

**!REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW!**


	4. A very serious AN note from LAS

**Dear Reader, **

You might not like this note very much but, it is very important. Please take it seriously.

There are currently six (6) stories that I don't think I will ever finish, and this story is one of them. Please visit my profile and partake in the poll that I have set up, to help me decide the course of action I should take.

Please and thank you,

Sincerely,

**L.A.S.**


	5. author's note

Dear reader,

It's been a while, so hi again ahaha. Anyways, this is totally out of the blue but I have decided to not give up on this story.

Yes dear reader, I shall continue on with ALL of my stories. Not just this one.

Sorry for confusing you, yeah?

LAS.


End file.
